


"I Know You Do."

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Fictober 2018, Gen, Mentioned Blackwall | Thom Rainier, Mentioned Cole (dragon age), Mentioned Dorian Pavus, Minor Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Removal of The Anchor, The Anchor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Solas reflects even as he moves forward in his plans.
Relationships: Male Lavellan & Solas
Kudos: 6
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	"I Know You Do."

“If I live, I’m coming to stop you.”**  
**

The Anchor flares again, and Solas tamps it down with barely a thought.

He is in so much pain, all of it needless but all of it having served a good purpose. He’s been wrong, had gotten things so wrong and yet so right over his time with the Anchor. He stood up, made the decisions, dealt with the consequences, all of it with his head up looking directly to the future that contained him in it but was not being built just for him.

“I will find the means; I already have the will.”

Solas would not say it now as it would fall on deaf ears, but this Lavellan? He is one of the best of what the elves have become.

“I know you do.”

It hurts them both, taking the Anchor. It isn’t what it is meant to be, it is ruined, spoiled by its time attached to a mortal. Its power is great, but not useful anymore. Not for what he intended and it can’t be remade, reformed, or renewed.

Touching it, carrying it, removing the tendrils of its magic from flesh and bone and blood is agonizing for him but he will not complain because the pain is the pain of one who’s plans have been thwarted, even momentarily. It is nothing compared to the rending of flesh that the Lavellan suffers.

How he remains conscious through it is something Solas will wonder at for ages. They are perhaps not so weak - at least not physically.

When he is back through the eluvian, back safely on the other side and can turn back to watch Dorian’s anger and panic borne of love, Blackwall’s soldier’s resolution, ever steady, and Cole’s ministering hands….

It occurs to Solas - they will all come to stop him.

And he looked forward to seeing them again.


End file.
